Abaddon (Supernatural)
Abaddon is the tertiary antagonist of the eighth season and one of the two main antagonists along with Metatron in the ninth season of the TV series Supernatural. She is played by Alaina Huffman. History Abaddon is a Knight of Hell, an ancient and powerful demon chosen by Lucifer himself and endowed with great powers. She was trained by Cain himself, however during the 1860s Cain met and feel in love with a woman, Colette. When the Knights found this, they tried to kill Colette, because they believed this would enrage Cain into possible suicide. However, Cain turned on them and destroyed them all. Abaddon was the last one left, Cain came to kill her. But she took the body of the woman he loved. Abaddon tried to convince Cain to come back, but when he refused, she started to kill his love. She tricked him into stabbing her with the first blade (The bone Cain used to kill Abel, which held in the hand of wearer of the Mark of Cain, could kill the Knights of hell) just as she escaped. Almost a hundred years later, upon learning of Father Thompson's work on curing demons, Abaddon was sent to stop him. Following murdering Thompson, in 1958, she set up in Maine possessing a Nun, and having her followers posses other members. She began mining peoples souls to personally make demons who were only loyal to her. However after the events led another nun murdering two people and committing suicide, two members of Men-Of-Letters arrived to investigate, Josie Sands and Henry Winchester. The two of them managed to exorcise two of her demons, however then Abaddon herself attacked, Henry tried to exorcise her, but as a Knight of Hell she was immune. She over powered Henry and knocked him out cold, planning to possess him and steal the Men of Letters secrets. However Josie managed to convince her to take her instead, Abaddon mocked her as she realized Josie loved Henry, telling her he only loved her as a sister. She then possessed Josie and told her remaining minion to pretend to cured, then she impersonated Josie and told Henry they had won. Before leaving she made sure to bully the one Nun who saw the truth into silence. A few months later on Henry and Josie's formal initiation, Abaddon attacked the Men of Letters, slaughtering all but one member: Henry. Henry managed to escape with the a secret box passed to him by an elder, using a spell to travel 55 years into the future to his grandsons. However, Abaddon followed him through time. Dean managed to temporarily stop Abaddon by stabbing her in the back in with his demon-killing knife; however, the knife only stunned her, as she was too powerful, though Henry, Dean, and Sam escaped. Abaddon read the memories of someone who spotted them before slitting his throat. Abaddon later followed the three Winchesters to what used to be the Men of Letters's base, now a comic store. There she took the memories of the clerk and, attracted by her punk clothing, murdered her and stole the clothes. She then snuck into the home of Larry Ganem, another surviving member of the Men of Letters whose existence she had learned from the clerk's memories and possessed his wife. Abaddon then waited for Sam to arrive and learned from Sam and Larry talking that the box contained the key to the Men of Letters's secret bunker where they kept every spell, artifact, scroll, and other items over a thousand years. She then revealed herself, knocked out Sam, and murdered Larry with a butcher's knife. Abaddon contacted Henry and Dean, and told them to bring the box or she would kill Sam. Dean and Henry later arrived, and Henry handed both himself and the box over to Abaddon. However, as they were leaving, Abaddon telekinetically closed the doors, trapping them. At that momment, Henry shot her through the head. Abaddon laughed and slit Henry's neck, only to discover that the box was a fake. She tried her mind-reading trick, only to discover it was working and she could move. It turned out Dean and Henry had outsmarted her; earlier, they carved a Devil's Trap into the bullet Henry shot her with, thus trapping Abaddon in Josie's body. Dean cut her up and told her he and Sam were going to bury her in concrete, she would never get out again. Later, when Dean and Sam needed a demon to cure for the third and final trial needed to close the gates of Hell permanently following Crowley removing all the demons from Earth to thwart the brothers, they dug up Abaddon and stitched her back together, making sure not to attach her hands while the bullet in her head stopped her from moving. Abaddon informed the Winchesters that she was aware of the demon-curing ritual and it was her that had killed Father Thompson and that was how she discovered the Men of Letters in the first place. She was also shocked to discover a former "salesman" was now King of Hell. Following Crowley calling to taunt the Winchesters about killing more of the people they saved over the years, Sam and Dean left Abaddon alone. However, despite them leaving her hands unattached, Abaddon discovered she could still control them and used them to take the bullet out of her head, then fled. Following Crowley's capture by the Winchesters (who intended to use him as the demon to cure), he managed to send an SOS for demonic assistance. Abaddon responded and arrived at the abandoned church where Sam was using his blood to cure Crowley, throwing Sam through a window. She then tried to kill Crowley so she herself could become the ruler of Hell. Once again, Abaddon's arrogance caused her defeat, as she did not notice Sam sneak up behind her, toss holy oil over her vessel, and set her on fire. Abaddon was overcome with agony and forced to flee her vessel, leaving to parts unknown. Abaddon later returned, having some demons perform a spell to restore Josie's body. Abaddon retook it and then mocked the demons, dismissing the concept of deals and tricks, and the fact Crowley was their leader. Also dismissing their weak and fragile vessel, she declared herself the new leader, deciding Crowley was dead. And now she was going to conquer the Earth and force all the humans and the fallen Angels to kneel before her or burn. However one of the demons loyal to Crowley stood up to her and pointed out that up until a few weeks ago everyone thought she was dead, and doubted her plan would work. As show of strength Abaddon banished the demon back to Hell and took the other demons to a military camp, where they possessed several soldiers as their vessels. She then had them kidnap two hunters, and tortured them till they spilled there details. Taking them up she then called Kevin, telling him to tell Sam and Dean to come or she would kill them. Sam and Dean arrived and saved the hunters, but Abaddon and her men had them cornered. Abaddon took on Dean, overpowering him, while another Hunter, Tracy, shot her repeatedly with bullets filled engraved with Devils Traps, but learning from her last encounter Abaddon revealed she was wearing a bullet proof-vest. Dean however splashed her with holy water knocking her back for a short while. Telling Tracy to run, Dean drew an Angel Sword planning to stab her to death. But Abaddon overpowered him again, and held him there. She demanded he gave her Crowley, so she could use him to prove that he was dead and win the other demons' loyalty, in return she would snap his neck quickly. When asked what would happen if he refused, she revealed she planned to take Dean's body as her new vessel, and started to detail all the destruction and carnage she would bring in it and all the while Dean would be watching. However at that point Ezekiel intervened, saved Sam and killed her demons. Realizing she was potentially facing an Angel, Abaddon threw Dean into a shop window and fled. Crowley, while imprisoned by Sam and Dean, managed to negotiate one call to Abaddon. Upon finally getting her, he discovered that Abaddon had been breaking Crowleys deals, killing the people early and claiming there souls before there time. She revealed she was pulling Crowley's empire apart, and that as the other demons hadn't seen him in weeks, their loyalty was fading. Crowley tried to threaten her, but Abaddon laughed him down, when Crowley warned that she couldn't rule Hell with just chaos and it would all fall back on her, she just laughed and said "I can't wait." Later Abaddon is informed by one of her followers, that Crowley is on the move again. It turns out that although she has gained much power, most demons are still waiting to see who will win, her or Crowley. And another demon, who was working both sides contacted her, arriving the demon told Abaddon where Crowley was, but let slip she was actually playing both sides. Not impressed, Abaddon killed the demon. Then with two escorts tracked down Crowley. She ordered them to take his head, but afraid of Crowley they silently refused, annoyed Abaddon faced him herself. She wanted to fight, but Crowley mocked her, telling her this wasn't a fight, it was a campaign, who could win the demons support him or her. He then escaped, Abaddon was annoyed by this but still seemed confident. Abaddon later sent another loyal follower to stalk Crowley, by this point having amassed a small army of demons to her side. Everyone was sent into stop Crowley and Dean, however the army was massacared by Cain, who had given Dean his Mark so he could kill Abaddon, and briefly came out of retirement to save him from them. Later still, Abaddon was busy centralizing her control over Hell, however she had a spy acting as Crowley's agent, Crowley having fallen under his addiction to human blood (injecting it, briefly restored some humanity to the demon) and as such Abaddon learned they were chasing the first blade. In the present day its revealed she's started up her soul mining plans again, now expanding to multiple branches to build an army. One such branch was crushed by Sam Winchester. To defeat Crowley, Abaddon traveled back in time to 1718, and kidnapped Crowley's son Gavin. Then in the present she burst into Crowley's meeting with the other head demons, all of which revealed they assigned there loyalty to her not him. Knowing about he Mark of Cain and the fact one of the Winchesters had the Mark of Cain, meaning they could kill her, Abaddon proposed Crowley a deal. Crowley refused, as such she revealed Gavin to him. Crowley laughed her down as he never before cared for the boy, however knowing about his addiction to human blood and the fact it had given him some humanity, Abaddon began torturing Gavin, and managed to force Crowley to agree. They then discussed the terms of the deal and marveled at Gavin's stupidity, as well as him mistaking them for Angels as they were so high up. Abaddon watched as Crowley told the brothers the location of the first blade, then later where he was, claiming he would lead them to her. However anticipating he would betray her, Abaddon incapacitated Crowley with a devil's trap bullet. Later when Dean arrived armed with the first blade, Crowley managed to warn him as one of Abaddon's lackies attacked. Dean killed him, but Abaddon telekinetically threw him into a wall and held him in place. She then gloated about her victory, planning to kill them all, ending with Crowley. However channeling the power of the blade, Dean began to resist and break free. Realizing the danger Abaddon continued to telekinetically throw at him, Dean made several steps before being caught and was sent hurtling backwards causing him to drop the blade. Smiling, Abaddon began to crush Dean to death with her power, but Dean managed to will the blade back to him. Once again he broke free and this time made it to Abaddon, stabbing her with the blade he hoisted her into the air and watched the effect killed her. After wards he angrily attacked her corpse. Powers and Abilities Being a Knight of Hell, Abaddon is amongst the most powerful demons in existence, able to overpower low-level demons and probably mid-level demons with ease. * Immortality: '''Abaddon doesn't age and is unaffected by disease or toxins, like all demons. As a Knight of Hell, she's also immune to salt, iron and holy water and can't be killed by conventional weapons. She has also been able to resist to Ruby's knife. * '''Nigh-Unkillable: She cannot die by most forms of physical harm. Even amputation of the head only caused her to be in a comatose like state. After reattaching the head, she immediately reawakened. Even holy oil was not strong enough to kill her fast enough for her to escape. A bullet to the face(holding the devil's trap) only amused her. However, despite her invulnerability, she cannot regenerate her injuries. * Possession: '''Like all demons, Abaddon require a vessel to travel on Earth. She can take possession of any human being without the person's consent, and can also put a part of herself into a human being to access to the memory and the knowledge of the person. * '''Psychokinetics: She possesses various mental based powers. ** Telekinesis: '''Abaddon can move objects and people with her mind, without even looking at them and without any hand gesture. She's able to pin people to walls and push them away. ** '''Teleportation: Abaddon can teleport herself anywhere instantly. ** Terrakinesis: '''Abaddon can create seismic activity, as seen when she cracked the floor of a church to broke a Devil's Trap. ** '''Biokinesis: '''Abaddon can cause people to bleed from their eyes and become blind.(Note while telekinesis can harm or control organs and other bodily functions, it cannot take senses hence is separate from telekinesis.) *** '''Limb Reattachment: She was able reattach her own hands after they freed her from the devil's trap bullet inside her. * Superhuman strength: '''As a Knight of Hell, Abaddon possess a superior physical strength and is able to overpower humans, monsters and even low-level (and maybe mid-level) demons. She broke the neck of a man with one hand and decapitate a man's head with her fingernails. * '''Superhuman Stamina: She has no need for sustenance. * Sorcery: She was able to travel through time by replicating Henry Winchester's methods. Weaknesses * Celestial Beings: Upon spotting a weakened Gadreel, killing three of her strongest demonic soldiers instantly, she fled. If an Angel is a big threat to her, then Seraphims & Archangels can instantly destroy her. * Almighty Beings: Beings like Death, God & Darkness can also instantly destroy her. * The First Blade: Beings who possesses the Mark of Cain, combined with the First Blade can destroy her. Dean had the Mark of Cain & used the First Blade to kill her permanently. * Devil's Trap: Like all demons she is powerless & mortal inside a Devil's trap. * Holy Water: Holy water causes her to be stunned for several moments & experience unbearable burning pain. * Divine Weaponry: Angel Blades can kill her, as before Dean could stab her, she took precaution & disarmed him. Gallery Abaddonletters.jpg|Abaddon killing the elder Man of Letters Supernatural-902-Devil-May-Care-Abaddon-Dean.jpg|Abaddon and Dean SPN2.png|Abaddon's Evil Grin Colette-Abaddon.jpg|Abaddon possesses Cain's wfe Collete SPN_1404.jpg|Abaddon escaping AbaddonJosie.png|Abaddon possess her original vessel supernatural-264-s8e12-as-time-goes-by.jpg Supernatural-812-As-Time-Goes-By-Abaddon-comic-shop.jpg AbaddonGanemWife.jpg 73b789c7e27046c992940d60d1456de5.jpg Category:Horror Villains Category:Supernatural Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Immortals Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Complete Monster Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Revived Villains Category:Possessor Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Greedy Villains Category:Brutes Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Rogue Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Femme Fatale Category:Minion Category:Opportunists Category:Satanism Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Supremacists Category:Warlords Category:Military Villains Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Monarchs Category:Hegemony Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Liars Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Torturer Category:Social Darwinists Category:Big Bads Category:Provoker Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Old Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Damned Souls Category:Tyrants Category:Bogeymen Category:Psychics Category:Magic Category:Depowered Villains